


【EC】四次Charles想偷看Erik的腹肌 一次他没有（一发完）

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx
Summary: *原文发布于LOFTER无脑甜文，无能力AU。闷骚游泳教练和撩人小教授的奇妙游泳课。*是【淋浴室play】的前文，看完的小伙伴可自行在主页观看后续哦。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	【EC】四次Charles想偷看Erik的腹肌 一次他没有（一发完）

1.  
七八月份的伦敦，天气闷热地难受。作为牛津大学的生物学教授，Charles•Xavier现在只想待在有空调的办公室里，即便是面对一大叠需要批改的作业或者急需修改的论文，他也不愿把自己的屁股从柔软的椅子上挪开，更不用说让他现在顶着烈日绕着学校跑几圈了。  
Charles用手揉了揉自己柔软的肚子，这段时间缺少运动的他明显被自己养出了小肚腩。  
Charles记得自己的妹妹Raven总是抱怨自己一到夏天就宅在家里，要么就整天待在自己的办公室。这的确不能怪他，Charles自己也知道他太怕热了。  
而现在，这个年轻的蓝眼睛教授正坐在自己的办公桌前，看着试图说服自己在这个夏天必须要有一项运动的妹妹，这个平日不乏威严气场的教授此刻用两只手指抵着太阳穴，虎口撑在下巴上，眨巴着他的双眼，妄想用那双摄魂的蓝眼睛注视着Raven让自己的妹妹不再来烦他。  
天知道为什么自己的妹妹上次让自己去打篮球，就不能为自己的身高想一想吗？  
可惜Raven根本不吃这套，这个姑娘甩了下额前的金发，双手环抱胸前，笑着摇了摇头:“没得商量，Charles，再闷在家里你就要长蘑菇了。”  
在这之前，Charles把Raven给他的所有建议都一一否决掉了，而今天，正在写论文的Charles看见一脸得意地跑进自己办公室的妹妹，想来一定又是给自己介绍什么运动项目了。  
Charles放下了手中的教案，看着Raven蹦跶地走向自己——这个活泼的金发姑娘和自己的性格有着云泥之别，Raven是一刻都闲不住的姑娘，而自己则更加愿意一整天的泡在图书馆里。  
Raven一脸神秘地搬了张凳子坐在Charles身边，迫使年轻的教授放下刚灌满碳黑色墨水的钢笔。  
“这次你一定会答应的。”金发姑娘兴奋地双手开始在面前挥舞，然后戏法般地拿出一叠资料，放在Charles的笔记本上。  
“这是什么？”Charles疑惑地挑挑眉，双手抱胸仰头把自己靠在办公椅的椅背上，顺便放松自有些僵硬的肩膀。  
“打开看看。”Raven咬着下唇，双手并拢搓动着。  
哦上帝，她简直比我还要期待——Charles无奈地想，他看了眼旁边的妹妹，一脸疑惑地翻开第一页，然后他就看见了一堆关于“游泳培训”的资料，等Charles发现已缴费那一栏之后，他才反应过来哪里不对。  
“你帮我报了游泳培训班？”Charles拔高了自己的音量，把他的办公椅转了半个圈，然后面对自己的妹妹。  
“没错！”Raven双手在胸前击了个掌，然后再伸手把那本资料翻到后面，“一对一的，我帮你请了那个游泳馆最棒的私人教练教你！”Raven用食指点了点那张照片，示意自己哥哥往那儿看。  
Charles承认自己看到那张照片后，眼球又在照片上停滞了好几秒。  
照片上的男人实在很难让人移开视线，健康的麦色肌肤，最惹眼的是他完美的身材，优美的腰腹线条勾勒出宽肩窄腰，腹部没有一丝赘肉更显得腰部劲瘦有力，均匀的肌肉没有压迫感，更别说那张英气的脸还有那个灿烂的露齿一笑。  
Charles开始思考黑色游泳镜下的那双眼睛到底是蓝色还是绿色了。  
Raven把自己哥哥的小动作都看在眼里——包括刚才他快速地用小舌尖扫了一下红润的下唇，金发姑娘狡黠地一笑，她觉得自己成功了一半。  
于是她接着说道：“首先，在室内游泳馆你不需要担心天气热的问题，”Raven看了眼照片上的人，“其次，也许你可以和这个火辣的帅哥擦出点小火花。”  
没错，Charles对女人不感兴趣，他的妹妹也知道这一点，所以在这个时候总是考虑地比谁都周全的Raven又接着说：“我跟在那个游泳馆里做兼职的那个姑娘Angle可熟了，她辅修你的生物进化学，不知道你还记不记得，听说她根本没有看过Erik•Lensherr先生交女朋友，”Raven用手指戳戳Charles的小臂，“你确定不去碰碰运气吗？”  
Charles看着就像给自己哥哥找对象的妹妹，觉得自己就快要妥协了，他一个劲地在心里否认自己根本不可能因为一张荷尔蒙爆棚的照片就轻易屈服于自己的妹妹。Raven看到自己哥哥的蓝眼睛里开始闪烁着摇摆不定的神情——她打算给自己哥哥临门一脚。  
“Charles，你也不必担心你的工作了，我已经帮你申请了休假，”Raven又拿出一张单子放在Charles的面前，“幸运的是，校方也同意了。”  
Charles双手掩着自己的脸，看来这次是推不掉了。  
但是他才不会承认此时此刻心里有些期待明天下午的游泳课。  
Raven为了避免因为中午的太阳太过于炎热让自己的哥哥不愿意出门，她把培训的时间定到了下午四点的时间。   
Charles开车来到游泳馆，把车子停好后来到游泳馆前台，前台小姐给了他一个职业化的笑容。  
“你好，我是Charles•Xavier，”年轻的蓝眼睛男人抿着他红润的薄唇，扬起一个温和的笑容，可还没等Charles说完，右边的一个黑发姑娘就打断了他，她用手示意了一下说：“您好，Xavier先生，Erik·Lensherr教练已经在第一游泳馆里等您了。”  
Charles觉得眼前这位姑娘的确特别眼熟，然后迅速地瞄了眼黑发姑娘的胸牌。   
“Angle。”Charles在心里默念着，身为Raven的哥哥他从来不知道自己的妹妹能认识生物系的学生。  
“谢谢你。”Charles对着她笑了笑。  
在更衣室迅速穿上泳裤后，他又低了低头捏了捏自己肚子上的软肉，他开始突然觉得自己的小肚腩是多么的该死，经过多次收腹后，倔强的脂肪层还是没有缩下去的迹象——这最终让Charles放弃了，他实在不希望第一节课就让教练等自己太久。  
太不公平了，Charles一边回忆着Erik·Lensherr的照片一边想着，为什么同样是男人，身材的差别却那么大。  
他走进第一间室内游泳馆，映入眼帘的就是Erik的背影，这个游泳教练在岸上做着下水前的热身。  
从背后更能看出男人宽肩窄腰的身材，被泳裤绷紧的结实臀部增加了整个躯体的弧线美。哦上帝啊——我发誓这是我看过最性感的腰了，果然是真人比照片还好看，Charles偷偷咽了口口水。  
“咳……”Charles轻轻咳嗽了一声，面前的男人转过头来，然后Erik先看见的就是那双清澈蔚蓝的双眼。  
“抱歉，我来晚了，应该等了很久吧。”Charles伸出了舌尖舔了舔下唇，然后扬起一个自己都不知道有多甜的笑。  
Erik此刻已经不知道该赶紧自我介绍还是该用一大串话来赞美面前这个男人的蓝眼睛，或者说，在一时间他甚至找不到什么形容词去赞美这个男人的眼睛，这双蓝眼睛像是任何美的事物，但任何事物都无法比拟——哦上帝，Erik想，我从未见过这么美的蓝眼睛。  
“哦……，没关系的，我也是刚到。你好，我是Erik•Lensherr。”Erik甩了甩头，像是把那双蓝眼睛从自己眼球里甩出去一样，然后向面前的男人伸出了右手。

2.  
Charles仔细地看了对面这个男人的眸子，他说不清那是什么颜色——像是灰绿色中夹杂了些许透蓝，又会随着光线和角度而变化。他回握住了Erik伸出的右手说：“你好，我是Charles·Xavier，叫我Charles就可以了。”  
Charles的手不是和钢笔就是和键盘打交道，所以那只手白净而修长，看地Erik有些心痒痒，他握住眼前的那只手，然用宽厚的手掌轻轻用力握了一下。  
接着Erik就把Charles领到一个比较干的地方，然后转过头微微俯下身，认真地说：“Charles，在游泳之前我们需要在岸上热身，避免下水之后出现抽筋的情况。”说着Erik迈开了他的右脚，然后示意Charles朝自己这边看。  
Erik觉得面前这个认真地看着自己的男人异常的可爱，他把自己的左臂向上抬，然后另一只手扶着Charles的右臂并微微抬起，“热身的步骤一般情况下是从上到下的，首先我们最先要拉伸肩部的肌肉……”  
Charles感受到自己右臂上的突然传来的温度，Erik的手掌有些粗糙，特别是他的动作极其轻柔——这就像是在他的皮肤上挠痒痒似的，这让Charles本来就暴露在空气中的皮肤一下子起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
Erik却没有感觉到Charles的异常，继续一本正经地示范着热身运动，而现在Charles却感到室内的温度越来越热，这个全身上下只有一条平角泳裤包裹着的男人距离自己太近了，简直近地犯规——他甚至能感受到Erik散发出来的荷尔蒙。Charles只好微微低着头，希望能掩饰他有些泛红的脸颊，却正好能把面前这个男人的腰部看的一清二楚。  
Charles舔了舔下唇，用眼神扫过Erik完美的腹肌和劲瘦的腰部，然后他的目光又神不知鬼不觉地从Erik的腰部游移到了腰部以下，毫无防备地看见了被紧身平角泳裤包裹着的那一团凸起。  
Charles脑中突然蹦出“器大活好”这个羞耻的词，而下一秒他就被自己的想法吓住了，年轻的教授猛地抬起头，然后撞上了Erik的灰绿双眼。  
而Erik根本没发现自己的学生的思维根本不在那几个热身运动上，而他依旧沉浸在自己的教学之中，突然他的手攀上了Charles有些僵直的腰部，然后稍微往右按了按，“Charles，你的腰需要往右边弯一下。”  
Charles一个激灵差点没跳进泳池里，他咳嗽了一声，庆幸对方似乎没有感觉到自己一直在视奸他的身体，又被腰部上灼人的温度拉回注意力。  
扶着面前这个男人腰上的软肉，Erik突然有些贪恋这个的触感，他触碰过不少人的身体，而这比起自己身上结实的肌肉或者女性纤细的腰肢，似乎Charles柔软的小肚腩更吸引人些。  
Charles有些庆幸自己的妹妹把整个游泳馆都承包了，在心疼了一下自己的钱包之后又想了想，他实在不敢想象自己在一群人包围着的游泳馆视奸自己的教练是有多么羞耻。  
好不容易做完了热身运动，Charles松了口气，然后Erik调整了一下自己的泳镜，把Charles带到泳池下水的地方。  
“我们需要把身体淋湿。”说着Erik站在了感应花洒下，接着被浇了个透的Erik转向Charles，露出一口细密的白牙，“Charles，快下来。”  
Charles承认自己联想到了一种海洋生物，他强忍着笑走向Erik，然后站在感应花洒下，等自己的身体被浇湿后也跟着下了游泳池。  
池水不算深，因为是初学者，Erik把Charles带到了浅水区，水深大概到Charles腰部偏上的地方。  
Erik把一直戴在额头上的的游泳镜戴移到双眼处，顺便把头发往后拢了拢，抬起的手臂把结实的肱二头肌显露地一清二楚。  
“作为初学者，你得先学蛙泳。蛙泳的动作是最好掌握的，一会我会先给你做个示范。”Erik又把泳镜的位置调整了一下。   
他站在泳池边，一手撑在岸上，看一眼站在身旁的Charles，又指了指自己对面说：“从这儿到对岸有50米，我先游一次来回，你先看好。”  
说完之后Erik就潜进了水里，溅起一阵小水花，还没等Charles反应过来就看见不远的前方有一颗脑袋因为换气的原因上下起伏着，同时看的还有Erik宽厚的肩膀，这边Charles心里偷乐可以不再遮遮掩掩地端详Erik的身躯，那边Erik已经折返游了回来。  
Erik换气的时候看见泳池边的Charles，不知为何也笑了出来，再一次露出了一口细密的牙齿。  
我的上帝，他此时真是像极了一只鲨鱼。  
Erik游回Charles身边，然后甩了甩头发上的水珠，把游泳镜摘下后泡在水里洗了洗，再次对Charles扬起一个鲨鱼笑。  
Charles觉得此时的Erik就像一个在学校考了满分回到家要糖吃的孩子。  
“Charles，今天你先得练习闭气，下节课再教你动作，”Erik指了指他的游泳镜，“把眼镜戴上，”说着他自己也戴上了游泳镜，顺便用手帮Charles的游泳镜压实，“然后你深吸一口气，把头部埋进水里。”  
实话说，Charles有些怕水，但是他闭气还是件比较容易的事情，他深吸口气，然后跟着Erik一起潜到了水里，在水底下睁开眼睛，他又一次看见了那个鲨鱼笑，这比刚才那个露出水面的还要真实。  
“扑哧——”Charles又在水底笑了出来，这导致有些水灌进了他的鼻腔里。  
Charles一瞬间觉得鼻子都不是自己的了，他的鼻腔有些疼地难受，感觉所有水都从他的鼻腔里灌进去然后连脑袋顶端都开始有些疼，他把头顶出水面，然后揉着通红的鼻子咳嗽。  
在水下的Erik也连忙浮起来，还来不及取下自己的游泳镜就关切地看着一阵咳嗽的Charles，“怎么了？没什么事吧？”  
Charles根本不会承认是你的笑容实在令人忍不住笑，他捏了捏自己的鼻子，然后对Erik笑了笑。  
“没关系，你先靠在这里休息下，”然后Erik好像想到了什么，“我记得你报了三十个课时，所以应该不急……”  
“三十个课时？！”Charles拔高了音量，他发誓自己再也不会让Raven碰一下自己的信用卡。  
Erik有些惊讶地说：“你不知道？难道不是你报的吗？”  
“我根本不知道，”Charles捏着自己圆润的下巴，“其实这个游泳课是我妹妹逼我来的，她昨天才告诉我，总之一切都是她办的。”  
Erik愣了一下，看着面前有些无奈地拨弄着水的男人，笑着摇了摇头。  
下课后，Charles在淋浴房洗了个澡，换了身衣服后和Erik一起走出了游泳馆，然后就看到自己的妹妹和前台的黑发姑娘Angle聊的正欢，两个姑娘笑的花枝乱颤。  
“瞧，他们下课了。”Charles远远就听到Angle的声音。  
Raven转过头来，看见自己的哥哥和火辣的游泳教练迎面走来，然后向Angle使了个眼色，笑地一脸意味深长。  
Charles翻了白眼，嘟囔着说：“哦，Raven，我发誓我不会放过你的。”  
Erik投去一个疑惑的眼神,接着就看一个迎面而来的金发姑娘，她亲密地勾着Charles的手臂，“第一节课感觉怎么样？Charles，快告诉我。”然后Raven看了看自己哥哥旁边穿着休闲服的Erik，“哦，你好，我是Charles的妹妹，Raven。”  
Charles有些用力地握了握勾着自己手臂上的手，然后白了她一眼说：“回去再收拾你。”  
3．  
Charles并没能如愿以偿地教训自己的妹妹，因为在游泳馆门口，两人和Erik挥手道别后，Raven就像一个叽叽喳喳的小麻雀一般在Charles身旁问东问西，哪怕一个细节也不轻易放过，总想从自己哥哥嘴里问出些八卦的事情来。  
天啊，关于找对象这件事情她真是比我还着急——Charles无奈打着手里的方向盘，决定先忽略旁边这个聒噪的金发姑娘。  
“Charles，近距离观察是不是比看照片更过瘾？”Raven成功地转移了Charles本来严肃的话题。  
Charles默默翻了个白眼，心里默默地在想，他简直就是同志杂志上所说的行走的荷尔蒙，我差点没整节课盯着他的腹肌看。  
“Charles，你俩整节课就没点肢体接触？”Raven越问越起劲，她推了推正在开车的哥哥。  
Charles觉得Raven根本不是帮自己锻炼身体，而是趁早把自己打包送给别人，可是连他自己都不知道Erik到底是不是自己的同类。  
“我连他喜不喜欢男人我都不知道，你竟然比我还急，”Charles抿着红唇笑了笑，“你还是先操心一下你和Hank·McCoy的事情吧，他好几次紧张兮兮地找我帮帮他。”Charles左边的眉毛一挑，有些戏谑意味地看着自己妹妹。  
“Hank去找你了？”Raven的话题也成功被Charles转移走了。  
Charles投给她一个意味深长的笑，把方向盘打了半个圈，让那个一直叽叽喳喳的金发姑娘一下就禁声了。  
Erik站在游泳馆门口，望着远去的黑色轿车，一瞬间觉得刚才那个蓝眼睛男人扯着他的心，然后被轿车拽的让自己按捺不住欲想跳出胸腔的心脏，Erik扬起一个恰到好处的笑容——不露出牙齿的那种。  
他走到柜台前，手肘撑在柜台上，这让埋头写着论文的Angle抬起了头。  
“你应该和Raven挺熟的？”Erik假装扫视着Angle论文，尽量让自己的语气显得很漫不经心。  
Angle先是愣了一下，然后好像突然反应过来，她用自己的手捂着自己的嘴，但还是不能掩盖她因为惊讶而张大的嘴巴。  
“你看上Raven了?”Angle实在忍不住拔高音量，她一直认为，Erik算是自己特别了解的朋友了，所以不管是脸蛋还是身材都火辣地不行的Erik一直不近女色，一定是对女人不感兴趣。这个黑发姑娘有些提心吊胆，她刚才还答应Raven找准各个时机撮合Erik和她的哥哥。  
Erik撑在柜台手肘差点没滑下来，他也被Angel的话下了一跳。  
“上帝啊，Angle·Salvadore，你开什么玩笑？”Erik白了她一眼。  
“我的意思是，如果你和Raven很熟的话，也许会比较了解Charles·Xavier。”Erik摸了摸自己下巴的胡茬。  
Angel松了口气，惊异的神色慢慢变得轻松下来，然后又转变成一个略带得意且戏谑的笑，看得Erik一阵发毛。  
看来我的直觉还是对的，Angel在心里比了个胜利的手势。  
“你算是找对人了，Xaiver是牛津大学的生物学教授，我在牛津大学辅修他的生物进化学，”黑发姑娘扬了扬她手中的论文，“听Raven说今晚牛津大学有一个舞会，也许你可以去碰碰运气。”   
Erik有些苦恼，舞会和派对这些吵嚷的事情他一直都不怎么感兴趣，他宁愿自己呆在家里看一本晦涩难懂的书，但他还是点了点头。  
“谢了，”Erik向她挥了挥手，“改天请你吃饭。”  
Erik前脚走出游泳馆，Angel就迫不及待地拿出手机告诉Raven这个消息，而电话的那一头，一名戴着黑框眼镜的斯文小伙子正用奇怪的眼神看着在自己身旁笑地花枝乱颤的Raven。  
小伙子很有耐心地等到了Raven放下手机，然后又看着她抹了抹眼角因笑而溢出的泪水。  
看着Raven终于回过神来，Hank深吸一口气，说：“所以，Raven，你……你到底答不答应我去今晚的舞会？”Hank有些心急，但他又不愿意表现出来——可是他的耳尖都泛红了，此刻都不知道自己的手该放哪。  
Raven被这样的Hank逗笑了，今天她的心情出奇地好，她抿嘴一笑，然后摆弄了一下自己的金发说：“为什么不呢？今晚记得来接我。”  
Hank愣在了原地，张大了嘴巴。  
而Raven早就跑得老远，她一定要说服自己的哥哥来参加牛津大学的舞会。  
另一边在Erik的公寓，这个一直不怎么刻意打扮的男人正对着房间的落地镜，拿着一堆衣服在身上来回比划，床上也扔了几件衣服，但Erik还是不满意地摇摇头。  
哦，老天，我简直像一个赶着去相亲的人——Erik双手扶着自己的脑袋，然后看着那件藏蓝色的衬衫炎热的夏季他很少穿这种一堆扣子的麻烦衣服，但是今天Erik决定穿上它了。  
而这一边，这位年轻的教授似乎对年轻人的派对没有一点儿兴趣，他今晚打算把下周的课备好，但他刚准备把厚厚的资料从书架上拿下来时，却被突然闯进来的妹妹吵得不得安宁，到最后Charles只好败下阵来随便找了套衣服，跟着Raven出了门去。  
当Raven挽着Charles走出公寓，她就能看到Hank站在门口有些急切地等着自己，他一会儿迫切地朝门外张望，一会儿用手捏着裤缝，不过看样子Hank做足了准备，明显是精心打扮过的样子，这让Charles都止不住调侃Raven。  
“我在这都能闻到他头发上的发蜡味儿。”Charles打趣地说。  
Raven白了他一眼，心里想着一会儿看看谁后悔没抹上发蜡，一边向Hank招了招手。  
“Hank·McCoy，看起来今天状态不错，今晚好好加油。”Charles给自己的助教来了个拥抱，然后又在他的手臂上拍了拍。  
“教授，你……”Hank低了低头摸了摸自己的鼻尖——哦，他的脸又红了。  
Erik来到牛津大学的时候舞会已经开始了，实际上他在家里犹豫了半天该不该去，去了又该编些什么蹩脚的借口圆过去。走进大厅的他随手顺了一杯酒，一边拒绝不断上来邀请自己跳舞的女大学生，一边在脑子里编一大堆借口，然后又被自己一个个否定掉。  
突然他的左肩头被人拍了一下，他惊了一下然后扭过头去，一个金发姑娘出现在眼前。  
“嗨！我是Raven，还记得吗？”Raven笑地一脸的灿烂。  
“当然，我是Erik……”Erik看到Raven也有些惊讶，但也许更多是惊喜。  
“我知道，你叫Erik·Lensherr ，Charles就在你身后十点钟的方向。”Raven打断了他的自我介绍，然后直截了当地说。  
Erik没想到Raven已经看穿了自己的来意，他匆忙转过头去，回过神后才发现Raven早溜回了一个带着黑框眼镜的小伙子身边。  
Charles此刻正用一杯玛格丽特拒绝掉一位女大学生，但是他还是向对方勾起他红润的薄唇。  
Erik撇撇嘴——这个教授真是男女通吃，他还在想着怎么跟他来个偶遇，没想到下一秒Charles下了吧台往自己这边走来。  
Charles认为自己今晚并没有摄入太多的酒精，但是现在这个人影实在让他不得不产生怀疑，Erik为什么会出现在这儿？  
被发现了，Erik想着。不过他还是做出一副自然的样子，晃着手里的小半杯香槟朝Charles走去，他还趁机松开了自己衬衫最上面的那颗纽扣——这是Angel教他的。  
“Erik，你怎么会在这？”Charles承认Erik是那种“脱衣有肉，穿衣显瘦”的人，他盯了Erik的喉结好几秒，然后视线顺着喉结往下，看着被衬衫包裹下显得更加细的腰部——他突然想上去把那件衬衫扯开然后看看衬衫下结实的腹肌，Charles甩甩脑袋，然后怪罪于自己今晚喝了太多的酒，脑子已经有些不清醒了。  
“呃……我本来想听一位教授的讲座，可是，我大概记错了时间。”Erik觉得自己太能瞎编了。   
“哦？真的吗？”Charles一下子来了兴趣，“我能问一下是哪个学科的吗？”  
“实验物理学。”Erik脱口而出，扯谎扯地脸不红心不跳。  
Charles笑了笑，“我的物理很一般，我是生物学教授。”然后他指了指Erik，觉得自己已经有些醉了，“而且，别问我为什么去学游泳，因为……”  
“Raven。”Erik又顺了一杯香槟。  
Charles和Erik都愣了一会，然后看着对方笑了出来。  
4．  
Charles和Erik两人就在这个有些吵杂的舞会聊了一个多小时，Charles也知道了Erik虽然是一名游泳教练但他的业余爱好居然是研究物理学，特别是电磁方面的，他们意外的发现对方和自己的共同点并不少，特别是对两人对国际象棋情有独钟。  
Charles看着面前的男人，也许是酒精作祟，他觉得此时此刻的Erik比任何时候都要迷人，包括只穿着条平角泳裤泡在水里的那时候。  
Charles舔了舔自己已经红润地过分的下唇——他的唇瓣就像是被红石榴汁浸泡过后一样，然后他尝到了上面沾上的醇香酒味，甚至比酒杯里的更绵长腻人。  
Erik看着Charles做出这样无意识勾引的小动作，他感到喉咙一紧，下意识地咽了咽唾沫，然后马上拿起酒杯想要掩饰什么，才发现玻璃杯里只剩下冰块。  
不能再喝了，Erik想着，一会儿还需要清醒的大脑开车呢。  
Raven是被无边的困意提醒自己，现在已经很晚了，而自己也听Hank讲了一晚上的“怎么制造隐形飞机”，她有些费劲地在人群中东找西找，最后她才发现最隐秘的小吧台处，自己的哥哥和未来哥夫甚至还在聊天，金发姑娘觉得他俩周围的灯光都变成了粉红色的泡泡。  
“Charles，已经很晚了，你是不是打算和你的游泳教练在半夜上游泳课？”她向两人喊着。  
Charles和Erik都有些窘迫，然后一齐低头看了看自己的手表，才发现天色已晚，Charles这才发现自己的头有些晕晕乎乎，面前男人的脸部轮廓也变得模糊起来，他对着Erik晃了晃手，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“唔……实在是不好意思，Erik，我该走了……”  
Erik却有些担心Charles，看了眼跑出大门外的的Raven，他还是把“我送你回去吧”这句话咽了下去，他也跟着Charles站了起来，“没关系，我倒是很开心能跟你聊天，我也该走了。”  
Charles对他抿起一个微笑，“那太好了。”  
Erik和Charles一起走出了大门，看见了Hank和Raven正等在车的旁边，然后Raven马上对他们摆出一个暧昧的笑。  
“Erik，谢谢你。”Raven把车门打开让Charles钻进去。  
然后车内钻出一个脑袋，抬起头把碧蓝的眼睛毫无保留地摆在Erik眼前，因为Charles有些醉意他的蓝眼睛更加的美了。  
“再见，Erik。”Charles说。  
Raven真后悔自己没带墨镜。  
摄魂的蔚蓝双眼黯淡了星辰，Erik觉得自己像是失足掉进了碧蓝的多瑙河里，却心甘情愿地被蓝色漩涡吞噬。  
“再见，Charles。”  
Hank发动了车，Raven看了看坐自己旁边的Charles迷迷糊糊地睡着了，默默地为自己强拉Charles过来的这个举动点了个赞。  
第二天，一直有着规律的作息时间的Xavier教授难得的赖了床，走出房间后Raven递给他一杯温热的蜂蜜水水，打趣地说：“你说如果昨天我要没把你带走，说不定今天你就在Erik的床上醒来了。”  
Charles无视了妹妹的吐槽，他红了红脸然后摸摸鼻子，听到Erik这个名字他才想起今天的游泳课是早上的。  
他一拍脑门，跑进房间换好衣服，随意抓了块吐司片，再从冰箱里翻出一盒牛奶后就和Raven说了再见，然后跑出了大门。  
Raven看着自己的哥哥的这一系列举动，觉得自己离独占这个公寓是不远了。  
Erik看见有些匆忙赶到游泳池的Charles，有些担心地问：“没什么事吧？”  
Charles笑笑，晃了晃自己的脑袋“没事。”  
今天Erik告诉Charles他该开始学蛙泳的手部动作了，他把Charles带到往更深一点的水池里，然后站在他的旁边，做了次示范。  
“抱水的动作双臂要伸直，张开后与肩膀同宽。”Erik一边讲着动作要领，一边把Charles的手伸直，然后另一只手抓住他的肩膀下压，“来，把腰弯一下，让手臂全部在水里。”  
Charles的手有些机械性地被Erik扯动划水，想起昨天晚上和Raven的玩笑话，他就有些心不在焉，实话说他还不能确定自己是不是真的喜欢Erik，但是如果Erik邀请他来一场约会，那么他会迫不及待地说“Yes”。  
Erik一边纠正Charles的动作，一边想着Charles的肢体比想象中的要灵活，一边断断续续地回忆最晚的事情，他觉得Charles也许是自己这么久以来第一次动心的人，他有些不确定，但是又有点舍不得放弃。  
Erik扶额，他在感情上说不上是行动派，特别是还没确定Charles也喜欢男人。  
直到下课之后，Erik都有些忐忑，他到嘴边的话好像要呼之欲出，但话又多地毫无头绪，他走出更衣室，看见Charles正拿着搭在肩膀上的毛巾擦着自己的头发走出去。  
Erik追了上去。  
“Charles，你一定饿了，要不我们一起吃个午餐？”Erik和Charles一起走出大门。  
你怎么知道我饿了，Charles心里还不知道Erik有读心这个异能，他回忆了一下今天早上啃下的几片吐司和半盒牛奶，肚子发出一些同意Erik的叫声。  
Erik看着有些窘迫的Charles，心情大好，然后毫不掩饰地露出一个鲨鱼笑。  
一个小时后，Erik看着Charles吞下第五个纸杯蛋糕，他的嘴角边还粘上了面包屑——天啊，真让人想上去一口舔掉。Erik看着这样的Xavier教授，忍了许久的他终于笑出了声，他递过去一张纸巾，然后摇摇头说：“怪不得Raven把你往我这送。”  
Charles发誓自己没有歪解这句话的意思，他舔掉了嘴角上的面包屑，然后抹了抹嘴。  
真像个吃饱喝足的仓鼠，Erik开始展开他丰富的想象力。  
Erik觉得自这以后，他和Charles的关系又进了一步，虽然他那准备了半天的话还是没问出来，但抛开其他不说，这让Charles的游泳课的进度更加快了，想到这里他又开始担心起来。  
Charles的课程结束了以后，自己和他就再不会有更多的交集，Erik呈一个大字形趴在床上，有些苦恼。一声短促的手机铃声传来，Erik有些烦躁地去摸自己的口袋，是Angel发来的信息，却让Erik差点没从床上弹起来，一瞬间清醒了不少。  
“Charles喜欢男人，Raven告诉我的。”  
Erik盯着手机屏幕，他根本就没有去考虑这条信息的真实性，因为此刻他感觉内心的一块石头落地，但是下一秒有感觉有千万颗石头砸在心上，让心脏扑腾跳跃。  
“还不快去追！”手机铃声又起，Erik仰起头，好像看见了那个有些泼辣的黑发姑娘在眼前催促自己。  
他斟酌了半天，删了一大堆废话，最后向Angel发了一个咧嘴的表情。  
然后他翻过身来，长嘘一口气，双手垫在后脑勺，望着天花板，须臾间眼前出现一双蓝色的眼睛，他嘴上的笑容越咧越大。  
5．  
Charles觉得自己遇到了很大的麻烦，就连平日那些令他脖子僵硬的论文在此刻，都变得不值一提。他泡在游泳池里，有些气馁地用双手拨动游泳池里的水，蓝眼睛里还有些气愤和无奈，Erik看着已经有些懒得再动的他，无奈地笑着摇头，他软下语气说：“没关系，要不我们再试一次？”  
经过几节课，Charles已经学完了蛙泳的手部和腿部的动作，Erik觉得，Charles应该可以真正开始游了。  
但是在让Charles在水上“漂”起来这第一步，他们就遇到了麻烦，这的确是非常重要的一步，也的确非常困难。  
Erik先让他的头部埋在水里，然后牵着他的两只手慢慢往前拉，希望当Charles双脚离地，自然就能浮起来了，可每次都是还没等Charles双脚完全离地，Erik就感觉到自己的手被用力一扯，Charles就马上把头浮出水面了。  
来来去去试了几十次了，每次都是以失败收场，这让Charles开始有些要放弃了，他也知道就算动作学地再好，但是不克服怕水这个问题，他永远都游不起来。  
这不能怪Charles，怕水是每个游泳初学者都会遇到的麻烦，Erik见过这么多学员，有些人扑腾几下就浮起来了，有些人怕水比Charles还严重。  
Erik倒并不是特别着急，这位经验丰富的游泳教练很有信心能让Charles浮起来，但是Charles却有些郁闷。  
“我真不知道为什么，一定是该死的重力。”Charles拍着水，水花溅起些许砸在脸上。  
Erik无奈地摇摇头，“别急，你再休息一下，你相信我能让你漂起来。”他看着Charles，无奈和低落像是落雪般蒙在那双蓝眼睛上，惹得他想让Charles马上游起来，把那些情绪蒙蔽的美丽眼睛再一次释放出来。  
Charles看着Erik眼神中的认真，心里倒是多了份安心，看着Erik耐心安慰的样子，不知不觉地问了句：“你的学员是不是都说你特别有耐心？”  
Erik愣了愣，他没想到Charles会问这个问题，因为他记得Angel说过，他教过的学员都说Erik·Lensherr教练笑和不笑的时候都像鲨鱼，不笑的时候吓人，笑的时候也吓人。  
所以Erik以前在上课的时候，从来都是一副严肃的样子，倒不是Erik没有耐心，而是那张脸实在有种令人望而却步的感觉。  
Erik笑了笑，“还真挺少，要说你是第一个觉得我有耐心的人。”他咧了咧嘴。  
无法避免的，Charles听到这句话，心里居然有些庆幸和愉悦，突然觉得这种这种“特殊待遇”比大学里的教授特权还好。  
没等Charles反应过来，Erik好像突然想到了什么似的，他有些兴奋地抓着Charles的手臂，拉到靠游泳池岸边的位置说：“你现在站在这，一只脚抬起来撑在墙上，把头埋在水里，双臂伸直，”Erik说着拉起Charles的手，“把手给我，等我拉好之后你使劲蹬脚，然后我拉你一把，”Erik另一只手把Charles眼镜压实，“来试试看。”  
Charles半信半疑，他按照所说的，把一只脚抵在墙上，双手牵着Erik的手，然后用力地把脚一蹬。  
可能是Charles太迫切要浮起来了，他好像把全身的力气都放在了腿上，还没等Erik准备好，Charles就扑了过来，一头扎在了Erik的腹部上。  
Erik有些尴尬地把Charles拉了起来，用手摸摸脸咳嗽了几声，而Charles却一下子从水里冒出来，白皙的脸颊都泛着红色，耳朵更是重灾区，他的脸快要热地冒烟，就连泡在水里也无法起到一点降温的作用。两人愣是互相看了几眼，然后一起笑了出来。  
“不得不说，你还挺大的劲儿的。”Erik笑的揉了揉自己的腹部。  
Charles瞥了眼Erik的腹肌，用舌尖扫过下唇说：“你的腹肌也没有白练。”  
“来吧，我们再试试。”Charles觉得再笑下去腹肌都出来了，他朝Erik伸出手。  
“别在意，你不需要减轻蹬腿力度的。”Erik握住了Charles伸过来的手，对他抿嘴一笑。  
Charles有些窘迫，他才不会承认他还想再撞一次——那种厚实的感觉实在是太棒了，接着他又嘲笑自己这个想法太不正经了。  
Charles把姿势做好后想到刚才那个尴尬的局面，很久都不敢蹬腿，水里吐着泡泡，而Erik扯了扯他的左手，示意可以开始了。  
Charles一个蹬腿，然后两条腿立刻并拢，后半身自然而然地离了地，而Erik牵着他的双手往后一扯，整个身子就浮在了水面上，然后随着Erik的缓步后退，Charles的身体渐渐地呈直线游了起来。  
Erik勾起唇角，缓缓松开了手，任Charles漂在水上。  
Charles在水上漂了一会，才意识到自己已经成功浮在了水上，他有些迫不及待地站了起来，看见Erik就在自己的旁边又是笑的像个鲨鱼。  
“成功了！哦！我成功了！”Charles兴奋地握住Erik的手。  
“我就说你能行。”Erik任他抓着自己的手臂，溅起一朵朵小水花。  
“所以你漂起来后，就得加入动作了，记住，先蹬腿，再划水，抱水时换气。”Erik觉得Charles没在听，他还是没从刚才的兴奋中脱离出来。  
“不急，明天再说。”Charles又跑回岸边，在水上浮起来的感觉实在太好了。  
Erik无奈地摇摇头，“你以后该蹬底起步了。”但他还是来到Charles旁边看着这个男人一次又一次蹬着墙游起来。  
灰绿色的眼睛溢出的情绪，连Erik自己都很难收住。  
到了下课的时候，Charles还是难忍他的兴奋，一会高兴地和Erik比划着，一会跟Angel分享学习心得。  
而Erik此刻却又陷入了纠结，看着面前那个极其活跃的男人，他在想着该怎么正确的追他。  
经过游泳馆大堂，Angel向他Erik使了个眼色。  
Erik做出会意的眼神，心里却想问她：你倒是教我该怎么做啊？！  
Charles和Erik一前一后走出了游泳馆，就在Charles要和Erik说再见的时候，Erik深吸一口气，看着眼前男人的后脑勺，不轻不重地叫出了他的名字：“Charles。”  
对面的人转了过来，此刻的蓝眼睛就像最初那次遇见。  
“怎么了，Erik？”  
“我是说，今天晚上，我在萨沃伊餐厅订了位子，你愿意跟我一起吃个饭……”Erik看着那双蓝眼睛，支支吾吾地说，“不过不是那种单纯的吃饭……不，我不是那个意思……”  
Charles笑了出来，他舔了舔下唇，这让Erik彻底不会讲话了，“那不单纯什么意思？”  
“我……”Erik有些后悔了，“我觉得我有点喜欢你，但是我不知道……”  
Charles的耳尖有些红了——天啊，这太犯规了，但他还是没能掩饰自己此刻有些兴奋的心情，他的嘴角溢出笑容，他的眉眼弯地带着美意，他笑着对Erik说：“我答应你，”他看见Erik惊喜的脸，“不过，今晚你得去接我。”  
Erik露出他的鲨鱼笑，“遵命。”  
与此同时，大堂里的Angel觉得自己也许缺一副墨镜，但她还是兴奋地拿起电话向Raven第一时间报告这个好消息。  
“你说如果你哥哥以后的游泳课费是不是不用交了？”  
“我一次性都把钱交够了的。”  
“那Charles一直学不会呢？”  
“叫Erik教他一辈子。”  
END


End file.
